


Sephiroth Appreciation Week (Days 1-6)

by Asylos



Series: SephWeek [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos





	1. Day 1:Labs

Sephiroth Week Day 1: Labs

Sephiroth had always known the lab was haunted, though he didn’t know that’s what it was called. Strange occurrences were not uncommon though, and Hojo had gone through a number of assistants who couldn’t handle it. Even in death, his past victims feared him, so Hojo himself was left unmolested. 

It was Zack who had brought up the idea of talking to the ghosts, much to Cloud’s embarrassment. Now the trooper was in the dark empty labs with his idol. 

“Hojo is away,” Sephiroth explained. “Strangely, he is always away this time of year.”

“Well, if the lab really is haunted, it makes sense that he would want to be somewhere else when the spirits are at their strongest,” Cloud suggested as an explanation. 

Sephiroth nodded and let the way to the main testing area. “This is likely where most of the spirits were created.”

Cloud shivered, not sure if it was from the blood stained walls, the sudden cool breeze from the ventilation system, or the presence of the spirits. Ma had always said he was sensitive. “Alright, let’s set up in the middle of the room.”

Cloud followed close behind Sephiroth as he led the way. His night vision wasn’t terrible, thanks to the many dunks in the Mako contaminated river as a child, but it was nowhere near Soldier level.

Sephiroth moved the surgery tools on the table to one side so Cloud could set up the spirit board, and the collection of candles around it. A quick fire spell from Sephiroth had them basking in the warm glow in seconds. 

“What now?” Sephiroth asked. 

Cloud shook his head, “We wait. I think. Or you try asking questions. I haven’t done this since I was a kid, and despite Zack’s enthusiasm, I still don’t know if that man in the manor was a spirit or a hallucination.”

“Have you considered it was an actual person?”

Cloud frowned, “I’d rather that wasn’t the case. The idea of someone being there the whole time I was stuck in there... Try asking a question. Put your hand on the board.” 

“Where?”

Cloud placed his hand on the side of the board to demonstrate. “Just here,” he said. Sephiroth covered his hand with his own before he could move away. Cloud’s face turned red from the close contact to his childhood crush, and then he screamed as one of the knives on the table flew up and imbedded itself into the board through their hands. 

“I think it’s working,” Sephiroth said.


	2. Day 2: Friendship

Sephiroth Week Day 2: Friendship

“What do you mean you’re in the infirmary?” Zack said, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he tried not to shout into the PHS. “Seph, I didn’t send my friend with you so you could break him. That is not how you make new friends.”

“I think we’re getting along well enough,” Sephiroth said helpfully. 

“Well he’s not about to call a high ranking officer an asshole, even if they are one.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Oh no, he did. He didn’t know I speak Nibel.”

“Does he know now?”

“I don’t think so. It’s always best to keep key intel private in case you need it.”

“Seph, this isn’t a battle... But it’s probably better not to tell him you understood anyway. Good call. That would have been embarrassing for him. It was hard enough getting him to go.”

Zack could almost hear Sephiroth frown. “He didn’t want to?”

“Oh it’s not like that. He was just nervous. He’s looked up to you for ages. You’re why he came to Midgar. He was worried he’d come across like just another fan. It would be good for both of you to be able to be friends.”

“Do you think it’s still possible?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Absolutely. If anything, he’ll give you too many chances. Don’t expect that from everyone.”

Sephiroth nodded, then realized Zack wouldn’t see it. “I understand. It sounds like there is an argument starting.”

Zack cursed. “I swear that boy would fight the wind itself given the chance. Could you go make sure he doesn’t do something he’ll get written up for?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth said, hanging up the call. 

Zack sighed at his PHS. “The boy who would fight the wind and the man that could. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea to pair them up. Too late now.”


	3. Day 3: Fight

Sephiroth Week Day 3: Fight

“You’re not even trying,” Cloud said, exasperated. “My ma would have it done by now.”

“Well then go have your ma do it!” the nurse replied angrily while trying to stitch up the fidgeting blond’s hand. 

Cloud opened his mouth then closed it again, then quietly replied that she was gone. 

The nurse sighed, “I’m sorry, kid. This isn’t my specialty but I’m the only one here at this time of night.”

“Why don’t you just use a cure materia?” Sephiroth asked from the doorway. Both of the room’s occupants jumped a little, resulting in another yelp of pain from Cloud. 

“Sorry!” the nurse apologized quickly, pulling the needle back out. “We aren’t allowed to...” The nurse glanced between Cloud and Sephiroth before continuing, “waste materia on troopers.”

“Waste? Great Gaia, that’s not how materia works. It doesn’t get used up if you use it,” Sephiroth said. “It’s better if you do use it more so it grows! What idiot made that rule?”

The nurse shook their head, “I don’t know, General. It’s just what I was told. And before you ask, no, there isn’t any materia kept here at night.”

Cloud squeaked as Sephiroth picked him up and tossed him over one shoulder. “Then I will take him where there is some. And you can expect this will be coming up in the next department head meeting. What if there was a real emergency? They can’t expect an infirmary to be useful in this state.”

“Well, I will wish you luck then,” The nurse said, closing the door behind them and collapsing against it in relief.


	4. Day 4: Power

Sephiroth Week Day 4: Power

“Put me down!” Cloud demanded once they were in the hall. He let out a stream of curses in Nibel. 

Sephiroth couldn’t help but chuckle. He set Cloud down once they were in his office. “Sit,” he said, indicating the couch. Cloud did so, but not without grumbling. Drops of blood fell on the floor to mark his passage, the wound having been aggravated by his flailing. 

A quick hand scan opened a safe on the wall and Sephiroth pulled out a case of materia. He selected one and brought it to the couch. He cast the spell and watched the amazement on Cloud’s face as the trooper watched the skin knitting itself back together. 

“That is so cool,” he said, turning his hand over to see the other side had healed completely as well. 

Sephiroth sat besides him and dropped the materia in his hand. Cloud gave him a curious look. “I think you could make good use of it.”

“I can’t take your materia!” Cloud exclaimed, trying to give it back. 

Sephiroth refused to take it. “It’s a spare, don’t worry.”

“But I don’t even know how to use it.”

Sephiroth put his hands around Cloud’s, closing them around the orb. “Feel for it. It has a force, a power all it’s own. It just needs a little push.”

Cloud wrinkled his nose and chewed on his bottom lip, trying to feel what Sephiroth had described. He grinned when a faint green glow surrounded their hands. 

Sephiroth smiled back at him. “Not so hard? Now just guide it with your intent. Tell it where to focus its power.”

He nodded and pushed the glow outwards to heal the little injuries he’d been ignoring. He sighed in relief, not having realized how much each cut and bruise had been effecting him. It even seemed to help the general tiredness that came with the life of a trooper. “Thank you, I don’t know what to say.”

“I think that covers it well enough,” Sephiroth said with a smile. He realized he was still holding his hands and let go.


	5. Day 5: Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit early so I can queue up a tumblr post with the link.

Sephiroth Week Day 5: Nature

Sephiroth glanced down at his PHS when it beeped. “It appears our friend Zack has gotten himself into some trouble.”

“Zack? Is he okay?” Cloud leaned over, trying to see the screen. It was set to a brightness that made it impossible to see from his angle. 

“I’m supposed to go help,” Sephiroth said. 

Cloud got up from the couch. “You’d better get going then. Who knows how much more trouble he could get into by the time you get there. Thanks for the materia lesson. I’ll.. see you around I guess.” He started towards the door. 

“You could come with me?”

Cloud stopped, hand inches from the doorknob. “What?” He turned back in time to see Sephiroth stand. 

“This shouldn’t be a challenge and I’m sure it would do his nerves well to see that you are not grievously injured from our visit to the lab.” 

Cloud nodded, “I’ll stay out of your way, promise.”

They reached the vehicle depot a few minutes later. Sephiroth tossed Cloud a helmet before putting his own on. He patted the seat behind him on the bike. Cloud took a deep breath and climbed on. “This bike isn’t really outfitted for passengers, so you’re going to have to hold on to me,” Sephiroth said before sliding the visor closed. 

Cloud tentatively put his arms around Sephiroth’s waist, trying to keep a safe distance between them. Sephiroth grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, flush against his back. “You’ll throw off my balance sitting that far back. Just hold tight, it won’t take long to get there.”

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. The bike was much smoother than the trucks he’d been in before. That coupled with the terrifying fear of vomiting on his hero helped to keep the motion sickness from getting too bad. 

It wasn’t long before they pulled up outside a small cabin, the sun just starting to rise in the distance. They dismounted and Sephiroth tucked their helmets into the storage under the seat. Masamune at the ready, he approached the door, signalling Cloud to stay with the bike. 

He listened at the door and frowned at what he heard inside. 

“‘Geal, please, just give me some kind of sign here. I don’t want to hurt you..”


	6. Day 6: Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expecting a hectic weekend so dropping this now so I can queue a tumblr post.

Sephiroth Week Day 6: Monster

Sephiroth pushed the door open and stepped between Zack and the creature with Angeal’s face on the end of one of its limbs. It wasn’t even in the right place for a face. He went to strike at it but Zack grabbed his arm. 

“Wait! Seph! It’s Angeal! Or part of him at least. I’m not sure yet.”

“No it isn’t,” Sephiroth snarled, shaking him off. “It is an abomination. He would consider it a dishonour to his memory.”

“But if we can talk to it, maybe-“

Sephiroth interrupted him crudely by killing the creature with a single slash from masamune. He dispelled the blade into nothingness once more and stormed out of the cabin. 

“Is everything okay?” Cloud asked as Sephiroth moved past him and into the woods. He did not get a reply. Quickly he rushed into the cabin to make sure Zack was okay. 

“I don’t get it, Spike. He won’t talk to me.”

Cloud stepped over a collection of fleshy chunks on the floor, pulling his scarf up over his nose to help with the smell. 

“Are you talking about this,” Cloud said, nudging the largest corpse piece with the toe of his boot, “or Sephiroth?”

Zack chuckled, “Both I guess.” He sighed. “He’s still out there somewhere, I’m sure of it. But Seph just says these are monsters. Maybe you could give it a try?”

“I think it’s a bit late for this one,” Cloud said. 

Zack smacked him on the arm, “You know what I mean.”

Cloud nodded and made his way back to the door, grabbing at it when he slipped on some of the wet remains. He shook his head, at himself and the mess. 

He found Sephiroth sitting on a large rock at the edge of a small stream. The water tinged slightly red as it passed his boots where they dangled into it. Cloud climbed up beside him. His boots did not reach the water. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I can see you don’t want to talk about it but I don’t think you should be alone. So I’ll just sit here, okay? You don’t have to talk to me or even acknowledge I’m here. But I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Is that what friends do?” Sephiroth asked, his tone bitter. 

Cloud nodded. “When they can, yes.”

Sephiroth looked at him for a few long moments, then patted him on the head. “You are a good friend, little chocobo.”

Cloud swatted his hand away. “Oh Hel, not you too. I’m going to kill Zack...”


End file.
